This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Gardeners, landscapers and homeowners frequently use border or edging material such as fences, logs, railroad ties, bricks, concrete blocks and the like to provide a decorative edge for a landscape or garden. Such border or edging material is also frequently employed to physically separate landscape, garden and other areas from one another.
Plastic landscape edging is now commonly used to divide and separate different landscape areas to preclude material in one area from spilling over into an adjacent area, and to prevent grass, flowers or the like contained in one area from growing in an adjoining area. For example, plastic edging is typically used to divide grass landscape areas from adjoining garden areas, and helps prevent grass from taking root in adjoining garden areas. Plastic edging also helps prevent garden bedding material from spilling onto the adjoining landscape area.
In the past, landscape edging has been formed from lengths of wood, corrugated metal strips, plastic, cement blocks and poured concrete. Wood is subject to rot and insect attack and decays over time. Wood landscape timbers must therefore be replaced rather frequently. Further, ungalvanized metal bands oxidize and rust, and tend to become bent and misshapen over time. Concrete and stone blocks are inflexible, difficult to install and generally heavy. Poured concrete is expensive, difficult or impossible to modify once poured and set, and difficult and time-consuming to install.
Further, the plastic or metal edging available in the market does not provide any decorative or visual appeal. Further, current edging material does now allow a user to simply install the edging material in an efficient and effective manner without requiring additional tools or more than one person or the services of professional landscape contractors.
Hence, what is needed is an edging device that is simple to use, easy to install, weatherproof, durable, lightweight, visually appealing, and cost-effective.